


Now Far Ahead the Road has Gone

by FannyT



Series: Ficlet Instruments 2019 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannyT/pseuds/FannyT
Summary: Magnus has a difficult journey to make.Luckily, he won’t be doing it alone.





	Now Far Ahead the Road has Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Painting: "Abstract Reverie" by Magdalena Morey.

Magnus looks across the water. The city lights are glittering on the other side of the bay—bright, beautiful and unattainable. Magnus can’t yet decide if he feels like they’re mocking or empathising with him for leaving.

Alec pushes his way through the bushes behind him. 

“Found the horses,” he says. “Izzy had stashed them a bit more north than I—” 

He trails off, and moves closer silently, until he’s standing right next to Magnus, their fingers barely brushing each other.

“You’ll make it back,” he says quietly. 

“I can’t even see Ragnor and Catarina,” Magnus says. “It used to be a matter of snapping my fingers, applying focus…”

“We’ll get your magic back,” Alec says. “We _will_.”

Magnus manages a smile at that—that confidence Alec has, that never seems forced or false. Alec was shy and uncertain when they met one night in a tavern in the city, self-conscious about his own lack of magic in a city saturated with it, but there was always that core of certainty beneath. He believes, whole-heartedly and without ever doubting. 

“Thank you for taking this journey with me,” Magnus says, turning to face him and taking both Alec’s hands in his. “I know it’s a lot to ask…”

“You didn’t ask,” Alec says, squeezing his hands. “You didn’t have to. You know you never have to, don’t you?”

He smiles, then tugs Magnus’ hood up over his head, hiding his hair and shadowing his eyes. “We should probably get going soon, though. You still look like a magician. And in these parts, there are plenty of people around who wouldn’t hesitate to attack a lonely magician.”

“Especially a helpless one,” Magnus says, and then smiles at Alec’s expression.

“You are anything but. I’ve seen you with that staff, even when it isn’t wreathed in blue fire. You don’t fool me.”

“Well, I may have to rely on those skills from now on. I should probably keep sharpening them.”

“Not for long,” Alec insists. “We’ll find this Asmodeus sage and he’ll help you.”

“My father.”

“Right, your father.” Alec clears his throat. “Time I met him anyway, right?”

He grins as he says it, that grin Magnus fell in love with, but there is something a little anxious underneath. Magnus meets that grin with his own lips, and for a while all their separate and shared worries melt away as they stand by the lakeside, lost in kisses, Alec’s hands coming up to cup Magnus’ face and Magnus’ hands tightening on his hips. 

Finally, regretfully, Magnus breaks the kiss. 

“Definitely time,” he says, and Alec smiles back at him.


End file.
